


CC1: Closet Case

by troasaurusrex



Series: CC Series [1]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troasaurusrex/pseuds/troasaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic Avengers fluff. First of the CC trilogy. Steve, Tony, tragic stuck in closet situation. Slash :D Thor being awesome. Steve/Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CC1: Closet Case

“It’s locked.”

“What do you mean ‘it’s locked’?”

Tony squirmed around and thrust a hand between Steve and the door, groping for the handle. It was a tight fit. The empty closet they were currently occupying was very, very small and pitch black; with Steve in full Captain America regalia, the shield strapped to his back was taking up precious space. On the plus side, Tony was here strictly as billionaire businessman Tony Stark; dressed in a smart, black suit instead of heavy armor. Even with Iron Man’s sleek, futuristic lines, there would still be even less room in here. Of course, if he was in armor, he highly doubted they’d have gotten the door shut behind them in the first place…

Eventually, Tony caught a hold of the latch and gave it a few hard jerks before huffing in frustration. “It’s locked. Can’t you just break the door down?”

“Tony!” Steve sounded practically scandalized. “Of course not. This isn’t our house!”

“I’ll buy them a new one!”

Making an aborted move that Tony knew would have been Steve crossing his arms across sternly his chest if there had been room, Steve instead shook his head. Even though Tony couldn’t see it, he could clearly hear the rasp of the leather cowl turning. “It isn’t about money, Tony. We’re guests here. It wouldn’t be seemly for the Avengers to go around breaking down doors at a charity auction.”

“Fine.” Tony balled his hand into a fist and pounded it against the door, cocking his head to the side and listening for anything that might indicate that someone had heard his banging and was coming to help.

No sounds at all, save for the steady wash of Steve’s breath past his ear.

Sighing heavily, Tony attempted a half hearted kick at the door but only succeeded in tangling his leg with Steve’s. This was ridiculous. What sort of upstanding member of the social elite even had closets this small? He shifted his weight from foot to foot. Certainly none of Tony’s closets were this small.

“Stop squirming,” Steve chided in his ear, breath coming a little faster than before. “You’ll rumple your undoubtedly very expensive suit, Mr. Tony Stark.”

Tony stopped squirming. “A good point. Except it’s already hopelessly wrinkled. Probably from when you grabbed me and shoved us in here in the first place. God only knows why you felt we needed to spend some quality time in a miniscule broom closet, but-”

“I thought I heard a suspicious noise. I was only thinking of your safety,” Steve interrupted.

“Right.” Tony arched a brow at Steve, but of course the other man couldn’t see. “So, how are you going to make it up to me?”

“I could have it dry cleaned for you?” Steve offered helpfully.

Snorting, Tony leaned forward until most of his weight was resting against Steve. “You could,” Tony agreed conversationally, nudging a thigh between Steve’s, “but I was thinking of something a bit more along the lines of instant gratification.”

A surprised yelp sounded next to his ear as Tony punctuated his sentence by sliding a hand across the tight leather of his costume pants to squeeze Steve's ass. “Tony! I hardly think this is the time or place for…”

“Nonsense. Billionaire playboy Tony Stark sneaks off somewhere and comes back with a rumpled suit? Everyone’s going to assume I’ve been up to something. We might as well be up to something, yes?”

Twisting just enough to free the trapped hand not currently gripping Steve’s ass, Tony reached up and gripped the back of Steve’s neck. Leaning forward to kiss him, Tony bumped his nose against Steve’s, then chuckled quietly until their lips found each other in the dark. He could feel Steve trying to reposition himself to get enough room so could raise his arms enough to grab him.

Lips curving in a smug grin even as he twined his tongue around Steve’s, Tony hitched a leg around Steve’s thigh and ground up against him. Steve gave a very satisfying groan and pushed forward, slamming the both of them up against the back of the closet.

“Tony…” Steve gasped, tearing his mouth from his to gulp down precious air. “I…”

He was cut off by an unexpectedly bright light flooding the closet. The door swung open behind him, revealing a rather bemused Thor holding it open. Tony blinked owlishly at him; he hadn’t even heard the handle moving.

There was a long moment of silence. Tony stared at Thor. Steve stared at the wall, the beginnings of a mortified flush already reddening his ears. Thor just stared at the both of them, face carefully bland and eyes twinkling.

Then Thor closed the door, plunging the closet and its occupants into darkness again. Neither of them missed the distinct snick of the lock clicking back into place.

Outside the door, there were footsteps approaching, easily heard now that they weren’t so… distracted.

“No sign of either of them anywhere?” Hank Pym’s concerned question was muffled by the door.

Thor’s dry voice seemed to cut right through it. “Verily, no.”

Whatever Hank said next was too quiet for Tony to hear, but presumably it was about continuing the search to find them. Both Tony and Steve held their breath, afraid that even the slightest sound would give them away. Fortunately for them, luck was on their side for a change. Thor rumbled something in response to Hank’s words. Moments later, Tony and Steve heard two sets of footsteps retreating down the hallway.

Once it was obvious that the hall was clear, Steve made a small sound of dismay. “That did not just happen.”

Tony couldn’t help but smirking. “You do realize that Thor’s going to have to come let us out of the closet again?”

Enthusiastically swallowing Steve’s answering groan, Tony got to work on distracting Steve from his thoughts. They might as well make the best of the situation. After all, who knew how long they were going to be stuck in there?


End file.
